Something To Tell
by Lyss Loves Magic
Summary: "The pink haired woman he loved since childhood, stood at the foot of their bed, in nothing but pink lace undergarments."


Sasuke and Sakura- Lemon

Something To Tell

Sasuke Uchiha had a very long day at the office and all he wanted to do was go home, see his wife, Sakura Uchiha, and then go to bed to rest the weekend away.

Sakura Uchiha, proud wife of the great CEO Sasuke Uchiha of Uchiha Industries was at home, readying the house for her husband's return. She giggled and smiled at her work. "Oh he'll like this VERY much…."

* * * * * * * * * *

Sasuke opened the door to his house, setting his brief case and coat down and loosening his tie. He was waiting for something… his wife… a kiss on the cheek… but… where was she? He looked around, not seeing his pink haired wife. "Sakura…?" He called into the quiet house. He walked towards his bedroom. There was a dim light flooding from the room. He smelt smoke and wax, candles burning. He sighed. _Is Sakura having another one of those baths with candles and rose petals again…?  
><em>He walked into the room, his hand still loosening the tie. What he saw in the room froze him in his tracks.  
>His wife…. Sakura Uchiha…. The pink haired woman he loved since childhood, stood at the foot of their bed, in nothing but pink lace undergarments.<br>He gaped silently at his wife.  
>Sakura smiled sexily and slowly made her was over to her husband, grabbing his tie and pulling at it, twisting it around her fingers. "Welcome home Sasuke-kun…" She whispered lustfully. She pulled at the tie, pulling him down into a passionate kiss.<br>Sasuke gladly returned her kiss, putting both his hands on her hips, pulling her towards his growing erection. She giggled and started to slowly unbutton his shirt.  
>Once the shirt was unbuttoned, Sasuke shrugged out of it, letting it fall to the floor without a sound. Sasuke groaned as Sakura started to pull at his pants. He grabbed her buttocks and gave it a tight squeeze, earning a surprised gasp from Sakura. Sasuke quickly plunged his tongue into her warm cavern, making her moan. He smirked. He loved pleasing his wife like this, but, he was curious on what brought this on…<br>He pulled away only to have Sakura lead him to the bed, which was surrounded by the candles in which was the only light in the room. Sasuke was pushed onto the bed by his wife, her green eyes glazed over with lust. She crawled on top of him, her hands roaming over his well sculpted chest. Sasuke smirked a little, flipping her over so her back was against the satin sheets. He looked into her now darkened green eyes and buried his face in the side of her neck, licking and sucking on her pulse. Sakura braided her fingers into Sasuke's raven locks, massaging his scalp as he attacked her neck, making her moan out his name.  
>"Ooo... Sasuke…. Mmm…" She said between moans.<br>Sasuke smirked, pulling away from her delicate and soft neck, to kiss her on her lips hungrily.  
>Sakura returned the kiss eagerly, wrapping her arms around his neck. Sasuke ran his hands down the sides of her body then back up her back to unclasp her bra. She gasped slightly when she felt some cool air hit her perked breasts. Sasuke took one into his mouth, flicking the perked bud occasionally, making her gasp and tug at his hair, making him suck harder. He massaged her other breast, tugging on it, pinching the bud when he flicked the other one with his tongue, making her gasp again, moaning with pleasure. Sasuke left her breasts and traveled further south. She gasp, sitting up a little, her hands balling into fists when she felt his warm breath on her wet and hot opening. He slowly slid down her panties and let them fall to the floor with her bra. He kissed the inside of her creamy thigh before kissing her opening. He slowly licked it open. Sakura moaned, her hands tightening around the sheets as his tongue dove further into her.<br>Sakura shouted as she orgasmed for the first time of the night. She gasped, Sasuke licking up her juices then looked up at her, smirking.  
>Sakura looked at him and laughed, pulling him back down for a kiss. Sasuke sat up, pulling her onto his lap, leaning against the head board, pulling away.<br>Sakura smiled sexily at him and unbuttoned his pants, pulling them off and tossing them away without a care. She then slowly, pulled down his boxers, her hand lightly brushing against Sasuke's erect cock. He groaned in pleasure and a little pain. He was so hard it was hard for him to stand, he just wanted to get rid of the pain, but didn't want the pleasure to stop. Sakura dropped the boxers and started nibbling on Sasuke's ear, her hand still lightly brushing against his erection. He groaned again, trying not to moan. He grabbed her hips and threw her back onto the bed, flipping her onto her stomach. He roughly shoved his erection into her buttocks, making her moan loudly. He rammed into her from behind, sitting on his knees, pulling Sakura up so she was on her hands and knees against the footboard.  
>"Ooo! Sasuke! MMMM!" She moaned, closing her eyes, hanging her head a little.<br>Sasuke rammed into her one last time before he orgasmed. He fell onto her back, breathing heavily, sweating a little. He kissed her shoulder, pulling her up against his naked chest. She laughed a little, turning her body to face him. She flipped him over and slowly made her way down to his cock. She grabbed it's base rubbing it up and down and in a circular motion, making it hard again. Sasuke moaned and sat up, putting a hand on top of hers and making her rub harder, the other on the back of her head, pushing her slightly forward. She giggled and did as he silently asked. She put his cock into her mouth and started sucking on it, Sasuke bobbing her head back and forth. Sasuke groaned as his second orgasm almost came. Sakura pulled away and smiled, crawling over him before he orgasmed again. Sasuke flipped her over onto the bed, putting the tip of his cock at her opening. He looked at her and rammed into her quickly, making her gasp and claw her nails down his back. He pulled out and rammed into her again, burying his face in the crook of her neck, listening to her moans. Her nails dug deeper into his back. "Sasuke… faster!" She commanded him. He complied and rammed into her faster and harder making him go deeper into her. She moaned his name louder and louder with each thrust. Sasuke thrusted into her one last time before he ejaculated, his seeds filling her up, the same time as she orgasmed. They both moaned each other's name. Sasuke had to hold himself up from not falling on Sakura. He rolled onto his side, pulling out of her, and pulled her into his chest, holding her there. Sakura moaned quietly and pulled herself closer to Sasuke and wrapping her arms around him.  
>They stayed quiet, letting the afterglow take them over, breathing heavily, holding each other. Sasuke broke the silence first. "Sakura… what brought this on…" He asked, burying his face in his wife's neck.<br>Sakura giggled and kissed his neck. "I… wanted to tell you something…"  
>Sasuke waited for her to continue, but she wasn't going to go on unless he said something. "And that would be….?" He asked against the skin of her neck.<br>Sakura smiled, her arms tightening around him. She whispered in his ear. "I'm pregnant…."  
>That was the last thing Sasuke heard before everything went black.<p> 


End file.
